Saint Augustus
Introduction Saint Augustus was a World Noble, infamous for his short temper and habitual cruelty. He was killed by John Jango De Triezieme. Appearance Saint Augustus never left Mariejosis without some form of mask, paranoid about inferior air. he was often acompanied by a number of bodyguards, usually about six, and his current favourite slave. Unlike most nobles, who wear white, Augustus wore black and gold robes, which he considered to be far better as imperial colours. Personality Augustus was extremely arrogant even compared to most world nobles, and believed himself to be the most superior of all people. He believed that it was the right of superior people to have absolute control over the fates of those who were inferior, and often forced his slaves to crawl to remind them of this. Strangely, he also showed a kind of grudging respect when faced by other people who showed superiority, for instance breifly speaking on even terms with John Jango. His cruelty had become imfamous in Sabaody, and many people feared for their lives merely because he passed them by. he was also overconfident, and believed that nobody would dare spill his blood. Ironicly, the wound that killed him did not bleed at all, proving him right. Abilities and Powers Saint Augustus, like all World Nobles, had no abilities besides control over the Marines. He also carried a pistol, which he would use at the drop of a hat. Unlike most nobles, he was also inclined to resort to physical blows when necessary, for instance kicking those who annoy him. Relationships Slaves Augustus often mistreated his slaves, parading them around town or forcing them to crawl behind him. He saw them as pets, and often acted on whims, such as selling Mizumau Shiroka out of boredom, and nearly drowning Jane Rose while annoyed. He seemed to see both of then as being of a "fine quality" of slaves, although his exact meaning is unclear. History Very little about Augustus's history is known. It is known that he grew up in Mariejosis, and enjoyed collecting young girls as slaves. Notablly, he bought Mizumau Shiroka from a human auction almost imediately after she went on sale. His other personal slave at the time, Jane Rose had been born directly into slavery in Mariejosis. He fed both of them devil fruit not long after. While Shiroka was his favourite slave and "Beloved pet" he sold her on after a year. over the next year Jane Rose came to be his favourite slave, but little else is known. Then about a year later he quite literally ran into John Jango de Triezieme, who was almost completely unknown as pirate at the time. In the ensuing argument, He shot Jango six times and then tried to kick him, but with no effect due to Jango's devil fruit power. John Jango, infuriated by the Noble's abusive treatment of Jane Rose, allowed the Kiri-nodachi to eliminate the entire troup of bodyguards, and then threatened to kill Augustus as well after hearing his oppinion on slavery. The noble tried to bribe Jango into letting him go by giving him Jane Rose as a gift, but inadvertantly insulted Jango's entire race. John then killed him before leaving with the now free Jane Rose. Major Battles Saint Augustus and his Body Guards Vs John Jango De Triessieme Outcome: Loss in about two minutes, without even landing a blow. Category:World Government Category:World Noble Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists